The Date
by hichigomate
Summary: Summary: Krious and Fanille are on a date, for lunch. But he says something that makes her sad. What can he do to make it better?


**And I am back! Why am I writing this instead of updating my other stories? Simple; this is for Mel! Mel, I hope you like it! It's a little shorter than I like, but whatever. I really wanted to write my Krious and Fanille story! If you don't know who they are, then you haven't played Growlancer. Um, anyway, just enjoy. It's a little random. By the way, this will only be one chapter.**

**Summary: Krious and Fanille are on a date, for lunch. But he says something that makes her sad. What can he do to make it better?**

**The Date**

"Oh no, where did I put that report? This isn't good." The quiet, mature voice came from behind a huge stack of books, slightly muffled. A small head appeared; covered in an odd-looking blackish hat that matched the unusual dark outfit this young woman wore. A pair of black bat wings was stationed just under her neck; they twitched as she clumsily stood up. A bang of light-colored hair fell into her eyes, and she angrily blew it up again. "I can't believe this. What am I going to do now?" She worried, stretching her cramping legs out.

"Yo, Krious!"

Fanille nearly jumped a foot at the high-pitched voice of her fairy friend, Korin. She was greeting Krious, the son of the General.

_Oh no! He's probably here to get that report for his father, and I don't have it!_ She thought, her worry escalading.

"Yo, Korin! Is Fanille in the lab?"

The amused voice of the pirate-looking man made Fanille straighten instantly, blushing as she smoothed out her skirt. No use looking rumpled when he walked in.

"Yo. Fanille! I've come for our date!" His voice sounded right behind her, and she jumped, smacking her knee on the stack of books in front of her.

"Ow! D-date? What d-date, Sir Krious?" She asked, rubbing the sore area.

"Why, don't you remember, Fanille? I came here yesterday so you could patrol with me, but you were busy, so you promised to go to lunch with me today!"

Fanille blushed harder; she remembered that conversation. Of course, he'd been asking her to go on patrol with him.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm sorry, Krious, but I really must finish this report. Your father was very insistent that I get it done today." Her voice was adamant; she really meant what she said._

_Krious sighed. "Fine; I'll leave. I understand how demanding Father can be. But, you have to promise to make it up to me."_

_This time it was Fanille who sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you tomorrow, wherever you want to go. Now, will you please leave? I need to finish this soon!"_

_Krious left after saying goodbye to Korin, his face sad. She paid it no mind; it didn't really mean anything._

_End Flashback:_

For some reason, Krious had taken a liking to going on patrol with Fanille, even though she was weak. Of course Korin, who was wearing her maid's outfit right now, always went with them; Krious seemed to love having her around too. Although, this time she hung back.

"You guys have fun! I'm going to stay here and look for that report!"

Fanille nodded, once again happy she had the little fairy as one of her best friends.

"What report? Is she talking about the one you were working on yesterday?" Krious asked, taking her arm to lead her out of the lab.

"Yes. I'm afraid I lost it last night, and I've been looking for it all morning. I just can't seem to find it anywhere!"

"Hm. Why don't I help you look for it?" He offered, leading her into town. It was then she noticed he still held her arm in a strong grip.

"S-Sir Krious! This is most improper!" She protested, but he didn't pay her any mind.

"It's quite alright. We're friends, and such pleasure is allowed between friends. And so is helping one another, which is why I will join you in your search after lunch to help you find that report!"

_Oh, right. We're just friends. Of course. I was stupid to think of him as anything more._ Fanille thought sadly. For, although no one but Korin knew it, she had a huge crush on the general's son. But she couldn't say anything about it, for fear of him just walking away. And now, his saying that they were just friends just made her unhappy for the rest of the day.

"Hm? What's wrong, Fanille?" Krious asked, looking down and noticing his companion was even more quiet than usual.

"I-it's nothing. Let's just go to the inn, alright?"

Krious nodded, not at all convinced, but he allowed her to lead him away. He'd find out one way or the other, later.

* * *

It was later. Krious saw Fanille to the lab, noticing she wouldn't look him in the eye, even when she said goodbye.

"T-that was great, Sir Krious. I'm sure you're busy, so shall I see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, then suddenly began stepping foreword, crowding her personal space. He kept backing her up, until she hit the door leading into the lab.

"S-Sir Krious? What's wrong?" She asked, looking bewildered.

"That's what I should be asking. Something's bothering you, and you had better tell me what it is." He commanded, bending down from his great height to look her straight in the eye.

It didn't take long of being looked at with those piercing eyes to cave. Tears streaming down her face, she burst out in a surprisingly loud voice;

"Fine! Do you want to know what's bothering me?! It's that you only care about me as a friend! You don't see me as anything more, and I can't stand it! I wish I'd never have met you!"

Krious looked taken aback; he'd never heard the shy little mouse speaking in such a forceful manner before. Then her words registered. She liked him? She wanted to be more than friends? She wished she'd never have met him?! Shaking his head, Krious decided to do what he'd decided to wait to do for another few weeks. Why bother waiting now, when he knew her feelings?

"Fanille, I want you to listen to me now. I have something for you, and I want to you think long and hard about your answer when you see what it is."

Fanille nodded, her eyes still streaming. They produced even more tears when Krious produced a small box, which he opened with great care. Inside was a small ring, topped with a dark-blue crystal flower. It was beautiful; it was…an engagement ring? She looked back up, and noticed him smiling at her.

"I was going to wait to ask you, Fanille, because I wanted to ask my father first. But I couldn't wait anymore, not after hearing how you felt. So, how about it? Will you accept me, little mouse?" He asked gently, watching her closely. She seemed in shock. But that didn't last long.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! Oh, Krious, I love you!" She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled; she hadn't called him "sir" that time. He embraced her lovingly, before sliding the ring on her finger.

"Let's go tell Korin, then, shall we?" He asked, still smiled.

She eagerly nodded, not letting him go. He had to fairly carry her into the lab, where Korin was hovering over a stack of papers.

"I found it; I found it! I found the…what's going on? Krious, were you being mean to Fanille?! Is that why she's crying?!" The fairy demanded, looking stern in her red outfit.

Krious laughed, but allowed Fanille to explain. "No, it's not that. It's just…Krious asked me to marry him!" She started crying again, but Korin didn't understand.

"I don't get it. What's 'married?'" She asked, and Krious laughed again.

"It means she's going to be my wife, and we're going to live together forever, and have children some day!" He supplied, and she nodded.

"Oh, so you're going to be mates! Why didn't you just say so, then?"

Fanille giggled and walked foreword, patting Korin's tiny head as she passed. Krious followed immediately, keeping close to her.

"So, shall we go give this to your father?" She asked, picking up the report.

"Sure! And while we're there, we can tell him the good news! Coming, Korin?"

The fairy nodded and flew to him, laughing when she saw Fanille's blushing face. It was all going just like she'd hoped it would.

And that's the end.

**There you have it! Sorry if it was a little rushed; I tried my best. What do you think, Mel? Good enough? And next it's Zexion! When I get around to it, that is. Um, please review for me!**

**Ayame**


End file.
